Mini PURge
The Mini PURge was arguably the second best thing to happen to Off Topic Bunker: Reborn. It happened just a few hours after the devastating Red Rapture, which saw ten users leave. RTCity, seeing an opportunity to strike a killing blow to the already reeling forum, then decided that he would purge OTB again and kill it once and for all. With no hesitation, he contacted amsk8r, proceeded to admin him and Ratiosu, and Mini PURge began. The PURge The actual purging of the forum did not last very long. RT began deleting sections, but amsk8r told him to stop and proceeded to do the rest. At some point someone, probably Amsk8r, began to delete users as well. Ratiosu meanwhile didn't do much of anything. All was going according to plan and OTB was collapsing, when Antneecb decided to demote the three and stop the purge for a reason nobody really knows beyond him supposedly deciding whether or not the forum should be kept. The three purgers were caught off guard by this, and from there everything began to go downhill. The Flaming Wreckage of OTB After Amsk8r, RT and Ratiosu were demoted, pretty much all hell broke loose on (what was left of) OTB. The forum caught ablaze with flames and questions while the moderators as usual tried and failed to restore order to the forum. This went on for about two hours at which point Ratiosu was banned for about three months for a purge he didn't commit, RT was deleted and IPed for questioning Dogman and amsk8r was banned forever yet again for being connected to the purge or something to that effect. RT and Ratiosu proceeded to migrate to OTShelter like everyone else while amsk8r just sat about doing whatever. Several hours after the purge occurred, RD101 caught wind of everything and proceeded to rage at RTCity for about fifteen minutes like he did with amsk8r during PURge before going back and trying to fix OTB again. Aftermath In the aftermath of Mini PURge, OTB was devastated for the third or so time. This time in particular was a devastating blow to the forum, as not only did it come when the forum was already in dire straights because of Red Rapture but it also permanently dented the forum's activity. Post Mini-PURge, OTB would never see another incredibly active day, not the least because of RT, Ratio and Amsk8r making up a sizable portion of the forum's activity at the time of the failed purge. Also a result of the purge, the old staff from before the staff purge were returned. This, coupled with the obliteration of activity and posts on the forum, started a downward spiral for OTB from which it never recovered. The forum eventually died a month after the Mini Purge, with The Coup D'etat. On the user side of things, many users got the short end of the stick as a result of the purge. While most of the users on OTB became moderators or notable members with the aforementioned staff purge, most of them - nearly all from RP4 - lost their moderator powers due to the staff not trusting them. While they were likely already under the microscope before Mini PURge, it was likely what broke the camel's back. Category:OTBCategory:Flamewars